<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please by sooshidamachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853910">Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi'>sooshidamachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dribble drabble my writings are scrambled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I never thought I'd angst this ship but, hey anything is possible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alexa play please by jeremy zucker and chelsea cutler :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Yuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dribble drabble my writings are scrambled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three knocks on my door with you on the other side.</p><p>"Yuna."</p><p>Three words on the tip of your tongue, just waiting to fall out.</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>But they don't. Not yet.</p><p>"Uhm, sure. Come on in."</p><p>I offer you something to drink, some water or maybe a cup of your favorite coffee. But you shake your head and say, "I'm fine."</p><p>We sit on the sofa and our eyes meet. I can see the heaviness of the truth behind yours; couldn't help but notice the way your shoulders sag because of the weight. I slip my hand in yours when I notice them shaking. Your voice was trembling.</p><p>"There's no easy way to say this..."</p><p>I squeeze your hand- thought better of it when I wanted to interlace our fingers. One more reassuring squeeze and I loosen my grip.</p><p>Like I'm waiting for you to let go.</p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, Chaeryeong."</p><p>We let the silence envelope us; let the growing cold of the atmosphere chill our bones.</p><p><em>"Are we okay?" </em>I remember asking you one time.</p><p><em>"Yeah, we are," </em>I remember you replying.</p><p><em>"We're okay," </em>we both said. But we both know we're not.</p><p>Three words on the tip of your tongue.</p><p>"Let's stop this?"</p><p>And they fall out, like how you've fallen out of love for me.</p><p>Five words slip out of mine.</p><p>"You're breaking up with me."</p><p>It's not an accusation. It's not said with anger.</p><p>It's more like a confirmation, said with so much resignation.</p><p>
  <em>Has your grip gone looser or have I always been the one holding on tighter?</em>
</p><p>"Yuna, I'm so so-"</p><p>"Don't be," I force out a laugh to hold in the tears. "It's okay, really. I, uh, actually saw it coming."</p><p>
  <em>Am I stupid for holding on to someone that already let me go?</em>
</p><p>"I'm really so-"</p><p>"Chaeryeong, please, I swear I'll be okay."</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could've been more of a home for you like how you've always been mine.</em>
</p><p>"It's okay if you hate m-"</p><p>"I don't," I say a little too firmly. "I could never hate you, Ryeong."</p><p>
  <em>This isn't how it's supposed to end, but not every reality has their happy ending, I guess.</em>
</p><p>"Although, uh, I think I'll need some space, and stuff."</p><p>You nodded. "Yes, of course, Yuna."</p><p>You stand up. Only then did it feel real.</p><p>
  <em>Please don't walk out that door.</em>
</p><p>"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."</p><p>That smile; those curves on the edges of your lips that held so much of my happiness as much as it did yours.</p><p>It hurts.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>
  <em>Please don't leave me here.</em>
</p><p>With one last forced smile, you walked out of my door and my life. A hand flew to my mouth to sniffle a sob. Something in my chest broke. My soul feels incomplete.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know where my heart is.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is also posted on Twitter! Go follow me, I'm @shinapollo__ :D thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>